


If Children Dread

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Worry appeared in a girl's eyes as soon as she glanced at her empty hands.





	If Children Dread

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Worry appeared in a girl's eyes as soon as she glanced at her empty hands. She turned to the other children while they wandered the streets. She viewed valuables on their palms. Every pretty for the Sewer King. A memory of his scowl appeared in the girl's mind. Something she always dreaded.

The girl began to tremble for a few seconds. She remembered the Sewer King's habit of disciplining anyone causing him distress. How was he going to punish her this time? A few hours in a light-filled chamber? The light capable of hurting her eyes. Perhaps a few hours with the Sewer King's pet alligators. Her eyes widened.

The girl ceased trembling. After following her friends into the sewer, she found herself in front of the frowning Sewer King. She viewed him standing in front of her friends. 

''Lots and lots of pretties for your king?'' 

Children placed many valuables in front of the Sewer King. Emeralds. Diamonds. They never forgot about two pet alligators by either side of him. Their eyes settled on the animals' jaws as they snapped repeatedly. They stepped back at the same time. 

The Sewer King continued to frown as soon as he viewed the girl's empty hands. Her trembling form didn't seem to bother him. 

The girl began to step back when the Sewer King smiled. She ran after she heard certain words. 

''My pets are hungry.''

 

THE END


End file.
